our last night
by LabyrinthQueen180
Summary: it's is the Phaorohs last night on earth Ana Oc is sad about it yami x oc


Ok jus basic info for oc:

name: Kohana Pegasus

hair color: silver shoulder length hair with an her side fringe half dyed with electric blue (ill put a picture of her up in my journal)eye color: misty blue eyes skin tint: semi-pale

height: taller then yugi but smaller then yamiweight: averagewhat is their personality like?: she is distant to people she don't know and hate but once you become friends with her she is kind, nice, sweet, will always smile around you, you can always trust her to keep a secret also.

that's' it enjoy (I do not own anything to yugioh sadly the only thing I own is my oc and I also had help from my pal DarkSecrets666 she likes her Yaoi if your into it)

I sighed as the hot Egyptian wind blew through my hair as I closed my eye trying to stop tears from falling. Soon it will be over and the man of my dreams will go to the place he belongs leaving me here. Opening my eye, I stared at the sea in front of me. Even if I didn't want him to go I am not going to stop him because it would just be selfish of me. I smiled sadly 'guess I am not like Cinderella huh' I thought to myself and pushed myself away from the edge of the boat and grabbed the necklace that was around my neck which he got me for my birthday 'but I will never forget that I once felt like her' I thought and turned towards the room I was sleeping in. as I walked through the hallway I stopped at the door the place that he lay. I had an urge to knock on the door and be with him one last time but I couldn't force myself to do it because I know if I did I won't be able to hold in my tears this was killing me. I just closed my eyes and began to continue walking until I heard the door open and I stopped in my tracks and turned my head around and saw him staring at me and then he said softly with a smile "I thought I heard someone out here" I tried not to look in his eyes and he turned curious "Ana what are you doing out of bed this late" I turned to fully face him and I just smiled sadly and closed my eyes and tilting right slightly "no reason I just…couldn't sleep" I told him and then he looked worried and upset. I could tell that he knew if I couldn't sleep something was on my mind. "Ana" he said softly his eye saddening and I felt a tear in my eyes and I leapt at him and began to cry in his arms which move around me and his head was on top of mine. "Yami I.. I" I whispered between my tears and he just shhed me "it's okay I understand" he said softly and I busted more in my tears and he began to hold me tighter. "Ana" he said moving his head from mine and I slowly to look in to his eye through my teary ones and all Yami well now I should say Atem did was kissed me. The kiss was soft, gentle but it quickly fell away into something more passionate when I parted my lips to allow in his tongue. My hand came up and rested on his chest as his tongue pushed against mine and thus began a short battle of dominance, one that Atem quickly the kiss, Atem led me into his room and pulled me to the bed where he then took off and through his jacket on the floor and claimed my lips once again. I began to tug on his black top which made him stop the kiss and chuckle at me getting annoyed with the piece of clothing which he then took of as well as my top and then kissed my lips once more but soon left again to kiss my neck. I moaned out loud as soon as Yami found my sweet spot I feel him smirk when he found it he soon began to lick then bite it which was bound to leave me a mark once he was done he came straight right back to my mouth. I closed my eyes and then started to undo his belt and trousers which led him to only be in his boxers. Soon I followed as he took of the rest of my garments of me leaving me in only my bra and pants but soon they were gone to wells as the boxers. Coming up for air, my Pharaoh once again broke the kiss. "Ana, if we do this, there is no going back." He warned me, caressing my cheek. "I don't want to take this from you unless you know you are sure."I stared up at him, gazing into those smouldering crimson red eyes. "I was always sure about you."His eyes blossomed with warmth as he pressed his mouth to , slowly, he pushed himself into my entrance.I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from the pain but it did little to he thrust in, pleasure began to build up and I let out a soft that as a good sign, Atem began to speed things up a moved together, our bodies joined in the most intimate way as pleasure threatened to overwhelm us. Then, at last, we came, stumbling over the edge of a moment, Atem recovered enough to pull out of me and collapse beside me. Pulling me into him, he allowed me to rest my head on his chest as he held me.

"Yami" I said softly looking at him with his eyes closed "mhm" he replied. "please say it" I asked and he smiled softly open his eyes to looked down at me and hugged me tighter "Kohana I love you and if fate would let me I swear I would stay with you" I smiled and my eye slowly closed and darkness came my way.

Hope you liked it please tell me what you think it was my first ever lemon XD


End file.
